


Nightmares and Blowies

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kind of wholesome, Lemon, Lime, Oral Sex, i'd literally die for killua, killua is lowkey ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killua has a nightmare and Y/N comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Killua/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	Nightmares and Blowies

"Please, not her. Anyone but her." Killua pleaded with Illumi, watching as the most important women in his life dangled lifelessly in the arms of his eldest brother. It was all so real — Killua physically felt sick, he could feel the bile building up in his throat ready to spill out at any given moment. The fact that he couldn't do anything to help you made everything, if possible, feel so much more agonizing than it already was. _It hurt._

"You did this to her, Kil." Tears weld up in his eyes. It was true. If Killua never gave into his desire of wanting you, you'd still be alive, breathing, and even if you weren't his, he'd still be content with knowing that you lived under the same sky as him. Illumi was now walking towards him, stopping a couple of inches away from his white-haired brother. "Finish her off," he said, "Kill her..." Killua could feel his body shaking, heart beating out of his chest. No, this couldn't be real. He didn't want to accept the fact that you would be dead, all because of him. 

"Killua," he heard, it wasn't Illumi's voice, though. It was hers. "Killua!" He could feel his body shaking, then suddenly —

Killua eyes shot open, making contact with your figure straddling him. You reached out, brushing the white tendrils that stuck to his face due profuse sweating he'd done. It wasn't hard to tell something had deeply disturbed the poor boy. "You okay, Kil?"

He blushed, realizing that the position you both were in was quite suggestive. Unbeknownst to you, Killua harbored serious feelings towards you and to be honest, you returned those feelings, too. Nonetheless, it always went unspoken. Annoyingly enough, too. It was painfully obvious that you both saw each other as more than friends.

"I, U-uh y-yeah." The tone in his voice gave him away. You knew Killua better than that, and you could tell he was lying. You placed your left hand on his chest, searching for a heartbeat. You sighed, finding it beating at an unhealthy rate. "You had a nightmare."

Killua groaned, concluding it would be useless to try to convince you that he didn't, and he knew you wouldn't leave him alone until he admitted it. He shook his head. "Yeah, I did."

You frowned, aching for the boy beneath you. He had nightmares often, but this time was different. You could hear his screams and pants all the way from your bedroom across the hall. At first, you thought he'd just been playing xbox with Gon and got frustrated. You were intending to scream at your roommate and tell him to keep it down, but instead of finding him playing video games, you found him in his bed, shaking.

Cupping his cheeks, you drew small circles onto his soft skin. "Did you wanna talk about it?"

Killua looked away, mind flooding with the memories of his dream. He could feel the tears building up in his ducts, ready to fall out at any given moment. "W-well, I-Illumi —"

He couldn't, he knew it was just a dream, but he didn't want to have to relive the feelings of seeing you so helpless. Killua choked on his own breath, looking away as tears streamed down his face. You brought his head to your shoulder, not minding your t-shirt becoming drenched with his tears. You massages his scalp in an attempt to calm him down, running your fingers through the soft strands of his hair, holding him until his ragged breathing had finally subsided. Killua pulled away, the whites of his eyes now bloodshot. If you weren't already heartbroken earlier, you surely were now.

"Killua, you know I love you, right?"

_Shit_. His heart fluttered at your soft words, although he knew you didn't mean it in the way that he'd secretly hoped. In any other given situation, Killua would've scolded you for being an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to insult you this time. Instead, he nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Smiling, you cupped his cheeks once again, bringing his forehead to yours. Beautiful blue eyes staring into your soul, you began to shower him with love. You kissed the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, forehead, and finally, mouth.

After his brain registered what was happening, Killua happily returned the chaste kiss back. The action was innocent, but Killua could feel his covered dick growing beneath the sheets. He couldn't help himself. He'd wanted that for _so long_. When you pulled away, he could see your face flushed with pink. The moonlight crashing down from his window made you look ten times prettier than you usually were, if that was even possible. He found everything about you so enticing, so alluring, he didn't think his heart was capable of holding such strong emotions. Yet here you were, kissing _him,_ holding _him_ , touching _him_.

Killua watched as your fingers slowly traced the outline of his collarbones, making your way down his chest, soft fingers caressing the skin covered by the shirt he'd been wearing. His eyes averted back to your face, now you were blushing more than you were earlier. You let out a shaky breath, disrupting the peaceful silence that had resonated throughout the room.

"Let me take care of you."

Killua furrowed his brows, not understanding what you were trying to say. "What?"

You leaned forward, placing another sweet kiss onto his lips. Once you pulled away, you bit your lip. "I want to make you feel good, Killua."

Before he could even speak, you'd already gotten off of him, ripping the blanket that'd been covering his lower body away. Fuck _._ Killua had forgotten that he wore grey sweatpants that night, and he was certain the print of his dick would only be highlighted by what he was wearing. There was no turning back now.

Your fingers played with the band of his sweatpants, cock visibly growing harder by the simple action. You looked up at him, eyes filled with lust meeting his own. "You okay with this, Killua?"

He nodded. At this point, Killua knew trying to make out words would be useless, his mind was blank. He was so frustratingly turned on, and you had barely even touched him. Slowly, your digits began to pull down his sweatpants so you could get a better look at his cock. Once they were hanging slightly above his knee, you began to grope his dick through his black boxer briefs. Killua groaned, the sight of you toying with his sex was erotic, enough to drive him wild.

After what had seemed like a lifetime, you reached under the cloth that barricaded you from his dick. Tugging at the band of the briefs, his cock was now fully exposed, glistening pre-cum complimented by the moonlight that feel through his room. You swiped the liquid off the tip with your thumb as you brought down your lips down to kiss it softly. You salivated on it, running your right hand up and down the base so you could distribute the lubricant throughout his dick. "I love you, Kil."

Killua hissed, so overridden with pleasure that he hadn't even heard the confession that had escaped your lips. He was never a loud moaner when he got off on his own, but having the girl he thought about every time he masturbated please him was a completely different story. His body squirmed as you picked up the pace, hand wrapped around his shaft as it worked its way up and down. You smiled lovingly at the boy, enjoying that how easily he unraveled beneath your touch. "You like that?" You cooed, "Does it feel good?"

Killua let out a moan even louder than the previous one, "Y-yeah, it feels really g-good."

Without withdrawing your digits from his cock, you leaned forward, lips locking with his own. You pulled away, smirking. "Good."

Making your way back down to his aroused sex, you kissed the head, before shoving the rest of it into your mouth. The warmth and wetness of your mouth forced Killua's eyes shut, the unexpected pleasure taking over his body. He could feel the pressure building up in his stomach as you bobbed your head, tongue swirling around his cock. Killua couldn't believe you only had ever kissed boys before. The way your mouth took his dick was better than anything he'd ever felt before, he'd even consider giving up choco-robots just to get to feel even half of what he felt right now.

His cock twitched in your mouth, you could tell he was close. With that, you hesitantly pulled your mouth away, letting your hand take over so that you could watch him as he climaxed. You watched as his mouth hung open, a series of lewd noise escaping as his length continued to twitch in your hand. He looked so cute to you, and you could feel your heart flutter at the realization that _you_ were the one making him feel this way, that _you_ were the one making him feel better, and that _you_ were the one making him come apart in such an intimate away. 

You sighed lovingly. "You gonna cum, Killu?"

Letting out yet another loud moan, he nodded. "F-Fuck, Y-Y/N." White cum spurt out of his dick, the contents landing on his stomach and parts of your face. Once he fully rode out his orgasm, you withdrew your grip on his cock and licked his semen off your digits. Your fingers traced his lower abs, gathering the cum that had landed there. Sucking the remainders of his arousal off your fingers.

"Why'd you do that?" Killua's voice was raspy, laced with both curiosity and adoration for you.

"Like I said earlier," you intertwined his fingers with your own, "I love you, Killua."

Killua brought your meshed fingers to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto your knuckles. "I love you too, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey kind of bad, this is the first smutty thing i've ever written so please let me know if you have any critiques!
> 
> also, i'm planning on writing a killua x reader fic so hopefully i'll get started on it by the end of the week hehe


End file.
